


The Beginning of the End

by nerdyfangirl23



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyfangirl23/pseuds/nerdyfangirl23
Summary: Inspired by Philip Pullman's The Subtle Knife, the second novel in the His Dark Materials. This focuses on the close relationship between witch-queen of the Lake Enara clan, Serafina Pekkala, and Texan Aerönaut, Lee Scoresby.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Will Parry, Serafina Pekkala/Lee Scoresby
Kudos: 10





	The Beginning of the End

"Mr Scoresby-" Serafina said, as she approached the aerönaut, holding something in her hand. "Lee," he said, offering his hand out, steadily. The witch-queen nodded, opening her hand to reveal a small flower. It was delicate and pink in colour, blooming strongly and yet cut at its base. She placed it into Lee's hand, gently, before speaking to him. "Keep this flower close, and if you should need me, call my name into it and I shall come to you," she told him, as she gently pushed his hand closed, almost-cradling it in her two youthful hands. "I will, thank you, ma'am," the Texan said with a sharp nod, moving to place the delicate little flower into his inner breast pocket.

"Lyra will need your help and this item you speak of that Doctor Grumman has..." Serafina added, stepping back one pace, "It will protect her and help her on the journey she must take. She will not be alone, and if the prophecy is correct, she has already been united with the boy she is so closely linked with."

"The boy?"

"He is closely related with the object you speak of finding," she told him, "Lee, they will need your help to succeed in their mission, but the path will be dangerous and I urge you to stay safe- the flower will bring me to you, should you require my help." Lee looked shocked, Hester feeling at his legs, "We are really out of our depth." Shaking his head viciously, he snarled at his dæmon, "Shut up, Hester." His attention went back to the witch-queen ahead of him and edged forward, taking her hand in his before leaning down and offering a kiss, "I will do all that I can to help Lyra, ma'am," he told her, confidently.

"Come on, Hester," he added, as he gave a respectful nod and headed back towards his balloon.

Serafina watched the balloon ascend into the night sky, her snow goose-dæmon, Kaisa, flying over to join her by her side. "Lyra will need all the help she can get, I trust Mr Scoresby will aid to that," Kaisa spoke, calmly through his proud beak. Serafina Pekkala glanced at her dæmon, said nothing, and then using her cloud pine, ascended into the sky, Kaisa following closely.

As she flew through the sky, Serafina could make out the balloon on the horizon and found herself watching it for a little longer than she had initially aimed. Shaking her head, the witch-queen changed direction, heading towards the gap in the sky, of which Lord Asriel had created only moments earlier. Kaisa was right, Lyra would need as much help as she could get and while Lee Scoresby helped find the object she would need, Serafina would follow the girl and the boy through the window and into a new world.


End file.
